


[podfic] tabbycat style

by Annapods



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, holtz's awkward flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann believes in showing her interest directly.</p><p>written by inlovewithnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] tabbycat style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tabbycat style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519708) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> For the female character square of my podfic bingo card. I might go back and do some kind of cover for it later...

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/149456256380/podfic-tabbycat-style-by-inlovewithnight-erin) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6vx996oiwuomq3m/tcs.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening !


End file.
